


flames

by spoke



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: Gen, Rêveurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someday I will write something longer for this fandom. Meanwhile, a bit of headcanon I didn't realize I had?</p></blockquote>





	flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seawench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawench/gifts).



The light seemed to absolutely love her. Standing against the fire, she should have been invisible. A confusion of white upon white, blurring and indistinct.

Instead she stands out in every detail, each different type of cloth distinct as if outlined in black even though there isn’t a trace of it on her. The vividness of that detail eases the shock of her hair, making it seem somehow less jarring, more appropriate. It was as if the color of the fire had gone into her, to leave itself more perfectly matched to the circus. 

If you’d thought of such a thing anywhere else, you might have laughed at yourself. But here in the circus, anything might be possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I will write something longer for this fandom. Meanwhile, a bit of headcanon I didn't realize I had?


End file.
